Shield's Daughter
by FanWoman21
Summary: Felicity never knew her father so when Hydra comes after her she finds out the truth about her origins. With the help of her boyfriend Oliver Queen/The Arrow, she encounters a journey that changes her life completely. AU Season 3 of Arrow and Season 2 of Agents of Shield (around episode 4-5).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Felicity never knew her father so when Hydra comes after her she finds out the truth about her origins. With the help of her boyfriend Oliver Queen/The Arrow, she encounters a journey that changes her life completely. AU Season 3 of Arrow and Season 2 of Agents of Shield (around episode 4-5).

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Bobbi Morse looked at her boss then back to the file wondering what this woman had to do with Hydra and it's mission. To many or at least to Whitehall and Bakshi she was Bobbi Morse agent of Hydra but that wasn't the truth not that they needed to know that yet. She was here as backup in case Agent Simmons was made but looking at the file in her hand she knew she had to do something about this.

"Is there a reason she needs to be taken?" Bobbi asked curious.

"She is leverage against the enemy. It seems she shares a connection to the beloved Director Coulson of Shield," Bakshi stated arrogant and it made Bobbi want to roll her eyes because that was the thing she hated about Hydra, they always acted like they were arrogant.

Bobbi didn't see anything in the file that showed this woman's connection to Coulson and she knew that she couldn't let an innocent woman be used or hurt. She would have to wait but she would warn Coulson so that he might beat them to the punch and get her instead so that way the woman was at least safe from Hydra. The only thing that bugged her was what exactly type of connection did she share with Coulson?

~Shield's Daughter~

Felicity gulped as she watched Oliver workout on the salmon ladder. Ever since defeating Slade things had been different between the two of them and despite thinking that Oliver would push her away and act like he didnt' feel for her he instead surprised her by taking her out. The sex was good too and watching him workout made Felicity want to jump his bones it distracted her so much. She shook her head when she saw a shadow standing over her and looked up at the smirking face of Thea. Thea had taken finding out her brother was the vigilante better than the blonde suspected and she took great pleasure in knowing that her and Oliver were together.

"If you two are going to get it on please wait until I'm gone," Thea said loudly with a smirk as Oliver got done working out.

"Then leave," Oliver said boldly having noticed the way that his girl had been looking at him and when he saw her blush he nearly growled.

"Thea," Felicity said trying to sound angry but mostly she was blushing because she did want time alone with her boyfriend especially since seeing the dangerous look in his eyes, like she was prey did something to her.

Thea huff and walked back upstairs back to the club. The truth was that out of all her brother's girlfriends Felicity was the one she liked the most. Laurel at first was great but it was all about her and she was a hypocrite really. When she was going through all her problems Laurel had blamed them all on Oliver and everybody else only facing the truth once it had been shoved down her throat. After finding out about Oliver being the vigilante she had tried to take over but luckily her brother stopped that. It was suffice to say that her brother's relationship with Felicity was one that she wanted to last though if the way they were looking at each other was anything to go by then there would be no problem.

"I think your sister is trying to push buttons," Felicity spoke on the verge of rambling when she saw the way that her boyfriend was looking at her and she crossed her legs trying make the arousal go away.

"Felicity look at me," he commanded with a growl because he wanted her now.

Felicity took a deep breath but it didn't do anything to calm her and she turned in her chair only to let out a gasp of surprise when she was picked up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the skirt of her dress moving up, and wrapped her hands in a tight grip around his neck digging in. She was crushed against the wall his body right against hers and she was thankful nobody was here. Oliver held a bruising grip on her hip and he pulled her into a kiss biting her bottom lip making her moan. Felicity knew that not only did she want this but most of all Oliver needed this. The way she understood it after coming back he couldn't vanilla sex so to speak. That wasn't to say it was rough every single time but he sometimes needed to just take control and be a dominating force in the bedroom. Felicity honestly didn't mind but she knew that he sometimes still had problems afterwards afraid she was going to leave.

"Whatever you do don't rip my panties. I actually like these pair," Felicity let out when he moved to her neck.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he growled out his eyes flashing in hunger but unfortunately it would not happen as footsteps came down the stairs and Oliver didn't like whoever it was instantly because he wanted his woman and he wanted her now. Felicity had been the only woman since he came back that saw this side of him and was completely okay with it and he knew that she would not want to continue now that they had company though he loved the blush it brought out.

"Alright lovebirds I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a major problem," Diggle said in a serious voice making both of them go on alert.

Felicity got her bearings as she was set on the ground though Oliver still kept an arm around her waist and they turned to look at their friend. Diggle knew not to interrupt them unless necessary especially when they were like this so for him to do so meant this was a serious matter. The look on his face though was like his world was in danger of crumbling and it made Felicity freeze up afraid of what he was going to say.

"What is it Dig?" Oliver asked in a voice that demanded the truth.

"ARGUS got a hit in their system from two agencies, Hydra and SHIELD," Diggle paused and the way he was looking at her had Felicity frozen in fear, "They're after Felicity."

Those words had Oliver tightening his grip where his arm was wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. He had nearly lost her once in the attack with Slade and despite all her reassurances he still had nightmares about her death at one of his enemies hands. Felicity was his light though and he would be lost without. He had treated her badly in the past by throwing his relationships with McKenna, Laurel and Sara in her face knowing how she felt and the times that he got in one of his moods, the ones where he wanted to take her like she was his prey, she actually enjoyed it and constantly told him that she was okay that he was a good man. Without he did not know what would happen and if either one of these agencies thought they were going to touch her then they had another thing coming. Little did he know that one of them actually wanted to protect her and a certain Director had a secret connection with Felicity that neither knew about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is the second chapter. I also want to let everybody know that I am planning a Arrow/Avengers type crossover and am stuck about which guy to pair Felicity with. Right now I am at Thor, Bucky or Clint so please give an opinion. I'm honestly have tempted to write three fics with each of those pairings because that is how much of a loss I am at choosing. Opinions are wanted very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Coulson was looking at the information in front of him from Bobbi and trying to figure out what it was about Felicity Smoak that made her so wanted by Hydra and how the hell she was so important that it would be leverage against him. There was something about her that seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. According to her file she was smart, so much so that she graduated from high school at sixteen and got a PhD by twenty two which was remarkable. He knew that Fury had to have files on her so he decided to dig around in the vaults to see because Fury was a smart bastard and always made sure there was three different copies of potential recruits and Felicity fit the bill for a potential recruit.

"Where are you going?" May asked suspicious.

"Need to look at some files," Coulson said knowing she was concerned about his problems with the drawings but this wasn't about that and an innocent woman's life was in danger, "I need you to get the team ready to pick up a woman that Hydra is targeting."

Coulson ignored May's questioning gaze as he prepared himself to read files. He needed all the information that Fury may have on the girl and he needed to know what it was about her that made her so familiar to him because it would not stop niggling at his brain. Little did he know just as familiar she was to him.

~Shield's Daughter~

"Honestly Oliver I am fine," Felicity said with a roll of her eyes and saw Thea's amused look.

"There are two agencies after you Felicity," Oliver told her like she didn't already know.

Felicity looked at him and saw in his eyes that he could not lose someone else he loved. He had already lost his father, his best friend, and his mother. Losing her would probably destroy him and she smiled softly at him. It was difficult for her to believe at first that he really loved her considering that he had used it to bring down Slade but when he had refused to take back the words and continued to show her she knew it to be true. It helped that Thea seemed to push them together and even offered her brother part ownership in the club so that he did not have to worry about the company. A little help from her had resulted in them getting the money Isabel had stolen back and she was able to hack in and get the club back for them as well.

"You know technically speaking she works for us," Thea said with a smirk to her face and Felicity blushed.

"Thea stop it," Felicity ordered with a laugh but it was the truth. Thea had been kind enough to put her down as technical support/waitress on her employment form and while she didn't make as much as before it was still enough and she was working with family and friends so for her all was good.

"Where's Dig?" Thea asked them.

"Ever since Lyla refused to take maternity leave from ARGUS he's been working with them to help protect her," Oliver answered a knowing look in his eyes and Felicity sighed knowing she wasn't going to win the argument of him letting her out of his sight not yet anyway.

"Well Diggle needs to realize that Lyla is a capable woman that can take care of herself," Felicity stated looking him straight in the eye.

"I have a feeling we are not talking about Diggle and Lyla anymore," Oliver said with narrowed eyes knowing he was being overprotective but the woman he loves was in danger.

Felicity could see he was worried so for now she was not going to argue she was going to let him be an overprotective boyfriend. She leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss and was thankful that he was not in one of his more animalistic moods at least not completely otherwise he probably would have deepened it and then carried her off like a caveman. As it was this wasn't the time or place for that to happen. She pulled away and turned back to her tablet letting her boyfriend wrap his arms possessively around her waist knowing he needed to do this to reassure himself. Little did she know the real reason she was in so much danger was much more personal than she could fathom.

~Shield's Daughter~

Coulson looked down at the file in shock and wanted to find Fury so he could beat him to a pulp for not telling him. Years ago, twenty six to be exact, he had gone to Vegas and had a brief fling with a cocktail waitress but they had broke it off and it was never anything serious. Phil had not heard from her again and looking down at the file he realized the reason. She had a daughter, one that she had to take care of, one that was so smart she went to MIT and graduated at twenty two with a PhD.

Coulson picked up the picture of Felicity Smoak and took time to examine it realizing why she looked so familiar. While her facial features were all Donna Smoak, the young woman's eyes were the same as his, the same grey-blue. What was worse is that Fury had known about Felicity and never told him. He always knew that his best friend had secrets but he never thought they went this deep or concerned him. Coulson had a daughter and that was the reason Hydra wanted her, she was in danger because of him and now he had to save her no matter what the cost.


End file.
